


La Maldición Del Corazon

by thestoryilltell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryilltell/pseuds/thestoryilltell
Summary: The Delgado Family is cursed. Melissa endured it. Now Scott has to endure it.





	1. October 6th, 1996

Melissa was brushing her teeth and humming along to _Por Amarte_ on the radio when she first felt the pain. It was all of a sudden and had a sort of finality to that told Melissa that today was the day she was dreading. It burned through her body like someone just dipped her in tar and sat in her pelvis like someone had just left a hot poker in her. She let out a faint scream and gripped the sink as she tried to call her roommate for help. Eventually the pain subsided to a dull throbbing and she hobbled over the puddle of fluid on the floor.

Marisol looked up from her bowl of cereal and her philosophy textbook just as Melissa was rounding the corner into their kitchen. Instantly, Marisol knew from the strained look on Melissa’s face that she was going to have a baby. “Oh my god,” she gasped as she helped her friend to a chair. “What do I need to do?” She asked once Melissa was sitting.

“Bag, our room. Car keys, purse. Hospital.” Melissa breathed out as she tried to do the breathing exercises she had been reading about.

“Okay,” Marisol said, trying to keep herself from panicking long enough to help out her friend. She rushed into their room and looked for the bag that Melissa had been squirrelling away for today and gathered everything Melissa was going to need when they reached the hospital.

“Marisol!” Melissa screamed from the kitchen, “The baby does not like waiting.”

“I know,” Marisol screamed back as she put on a light coat and shoes and rushed back out of the room.

The drive to the hospital had been relatively quiet. Marisol didn’t want to bother Melissa with any music, so she kept the radio off. Between the two of them, the only noise that was coming out of either of them was Melissa’s steady and strained breathes. Marisol didn’t know how she was supposed to drive with a soon-to-be mother in the car with her so she took the only way that she knew that didn’t involve any potholes or speed bumps. Melissa didn’t sound so pleased about that course of action judging by how angry her breathing had become but Marisol didn’t let that bother her. All she needed to do was get her friend to the hospital and not get any body fluids on the upholstery.

When they finally made it to the emergency room, Melissa had Marisol fill out all the paperwork as she sat down and tried to keep her child in her for a few more minutes. Melissa was silently cursing the baby inside her for not waiting another week like he was supposed to but she also felt relieved that finally she wouldn’t have a watermelon sitting on her bladder. Every few seconds, she would glance over at her roommate who should be getting ready to take her philosophy mid-term. Her brow was furrowed as she tried to fill out all the information on Melissa that she knew and asked Melissa everything she didn’t in between breathes.

Finally, after what felt like hours, a nurse got her onto a wheelchair and rolled her into the maternity ward.

“You don’t have to come with me,” Melissa strained out when they got into an elevator.

“The fuck I am.” Marisol said back, “I’ve been with you ever step of the way, you are not cutting me out of the finish line.” And with that the matter was settled.

Marisol had acted like doula the entire time that Melissa waited for Raphael to man up and start acting like the father he was going to be. He made it perfectly clear that he didn’t want to have anything to do with his child or pregnant girlfriend when he iced her out of his life. So here Marisol was, standing next to the woman who spent the past nine months preparing to bring a child into the world alone.

“Thank you,” Melissa said to her after three hours of trying to force her child out of her.

“Don’t mention it,” Marisol said back to her and squeezed her hand in support and instantly regretted it because Melissa squeezed back and tried to push her child out of her one more time.

“Ah ha,” the OBGYN laughed up at them and Melissa felt a wave of relief was over her as her child’s cry filled the room. “We got him, Melissa.”

“Him,” she asked. She had decided to keep the gender of her child a secret because she didn’t want to start creating a stereotype for the baby. “Can I hold him?” She asked as she reached her arms out to cradle the child whose umbilical cord was just snipped.

“Of course,” the doctor said as he handed over the child wrapped in the light blue hospital towel.

“He’s beautiful.” Marisol said as she looked down at the baby.

Melissa’s eyes scanner over the child. He had inherited her brown eyes and the little wisps of brown hair told her that he also inherited her brown hair. She looked down at her perfect little boy with a lopsided jaw and whispered to him, “He’s perfect.”

Later on during the night, after Marisol had gone back to the apartment to try and get in contact with her professor about her exams, Melissa couldn’t get herself to fall asleep. Across the room in an incubator was her son, Scott. The doctor placed him in the incubator because he was born awake premature and just wanted to make sure that Scott wasn’t going to have any complications. She could hear the sound of her EKG increase as she realized that her son might have to go through what she went through. _La Maldición Del Corazon_ didn’t care about who you were. One day she’ll have to explain to Scott what was going to happen to him, but for right now all she needed to do was make sure he was healthy. “I’m so sorry, my baby.” She said more to herself than to her son.


	2. March 3rd, 1999 - October 24, 2004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa has been dreading the day that Scott exhibited the curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this world, Raphael didn't want to be a father so he and Melissa didn't get married and she didn't have to move to Beacon Hills. Eventually Scott and Stiles will meet, but for now Scott has to live without his best friend for a while.

After college, Melissa decided to stay in San Francisco. She had a job that she loved, an amazing apartment, and a son that she needed to keep her eyes on. Scott was a very quiet three year old. He never caused any problems and made the whole single mother job a breeze. For the first three years of his life, she thought that the curse had skipped him.

Scott was looking at one of his coloring books when he began to rub his shin. At first Melissa didn’t notice it, she was paying more attention to her thesis. Kids get itches sometimes but after she realized Scott was rubbing his shin and not scratching it, she finally asked, “Scott, you okay sweetie?”

He looked up at her with his innocent puppy eyes and said, “Yeah, my leg just hurts.”

Melissa placed her paper down on the coffee table and moved to where Scott was sitting on the floor. “Did you fall or something?” She asked as she lifted his pant leg to inspect his shin. IT didn’t look like it had anything wrong with it. The skin looked a little irritated but that was because of Scott rubbing.

“No, it just kind of started hurting.” He said as he went back to rubbing his leg.

“Does this happen often?” She asked as she began to dread what was happening to her son.

“Just sometime, do you think somethings wrong with me?” Scott asked, giving his mother a worried look.

“No, sweetie,” she said as she smoothed out his brown locks. “There’s nothing wrong with you.”

As Scott went back to coloring his book, Melissa felt a weight settle in on her chest. A weight that she never really anticipated. She tried to go back to reading over her thesis paper, but her eyes kept returning to her boy. She didn’t know how exactly to bring up the curse with him. _He’s just a boy,_ she thought to herself, _he wouldn’t understand what was happening to him._

Melissa had been lucky. Her mother and father sat her down one day when she was complaining about a pain in her arm that had struck her during the second grade. They explained to her that she was feeling this because her soulmate was feeling it. She asked what happened to her soulmate but they didn’t answer her question.

They told her that she was going to have to endure the same thing her mother had to endure and her grandfather and great-grandfather. They told her that this was a part of who she was now. They told her that she was going to have to learn how to live with feeling someone’s pain, pleasure, and emotions on top of her own. Her mother said she was a young Hispanic girl, this was just another burden to bear.

Over time, Melissa thought that she was going to get used to the curse. There were moments when she felt like someone had just kneed her in the crouch when she was studying math. But she had learned to separate her real sensations with those from the curse.

Although all this was going through her mind, Melissa had tried to settle her mind by saying that sometimes the body feels pain. It was something she knew very well, helping people in her clinical sessions. Sometimes, the brain just thinks that the body is in pain. That settled her mind for five years.

Melissa had just come out of a consultation with one of her patients when her assistant told her that the principal from Scott’s school had called and asked to speak with her. Scott was eight now and there had been no signs that Scott was exhibiting the curse since that day in her old apartment. Far from her mind was the curse when she walked into the principal’s office. Her son was sitting in the corner of the office, arms hiding his face as his body rocked with sobs. The only thing that she could hear was the unmistakable sobbing of grief. She had spent too many hours breaking the news to patients and family members to not know what Scott was crying about.

The meeting with Scott’s second grade teacher and principal was overwritten by her concern for her son. She remembered vaguely agreeing to take him to see a therapist before she carried him to her car.

“Hey baby,” Melissa said, trying to coax the boy out of his mind. “I’m taking you home, okay. Would you like to go home?”

Scott slowly shifted his head out of the nest he’d created with his arms and the look on his face broke Melissa’s heart. His eyes were red and puffy and irritated. His nose was leaking mucus all over his shirt and his tears pooled in his eyes before running down his face. Melissa had never seen her son so upset so all she did was reach her hand out to cup his cheek. “There, there. I’m here now, Scott. There’s nothing to cry about.”

“I know, Mom.” Scott said as he looked up at her, speaking the first words in hours. His voice was wrecked from all the crying and all he managed was, “I don’t why I can’t stop.”

_Oh, god. I have to tell him,_ she tells herself as his tears begin to subside. It wasn’t until they had made it home that Scott managed to stop crying.

“Scott, honey. Why don’t you go sit down in the living room?” She asked she tries to find the right words.

“Okay,” His voice sounded light and airy and Melissa could tell that all he wanted to do was get some sleep.

Melissa is pacing the living room of their apartment when she finally looks at her son. “Scott, there’s something I need to tell you and it’s going to sound crazy but I need you to believe me, can you do that?” She asked as she sat down next to the curly haired boy.

“Yes,” he replied hesitantly, brown eyes scouring her face trying to find out what was happening.

“Ok, sweetie. Our family is cursed. One of my family members from back in the times of old Mexico was a _curandera._ She sort of did what I do, she helped make people better. But there was one patient that she couldn’t help. He had a terrible fever and he wasn’t holding anything inside him. She tried for weeks to get him better, it almost ruined her to try to get him better and she thought he was going to pull through when one morning he wasn’t breathing. That was the first patient that she couldn’t save. She wasn’t going to let it bother her so much but a _bruja_ , a witch, came looking for him. She was saying that she was linked with him and she could feel everything that he could. And so she wanted us to have to live through the pain that she did. And then she cursed us. That we have to live feeling the pain of our one true love.”

“But why does it mean I have to cry?” Scott asked sleepily, taking his mother’s hand.

“Sometimes, if the grief is strong enough, it can be felt by the other half.” She said, squeezing her son’s hand.

“Where’s your true love?” Scott asked, his eyes slowly closing.

“He’s dead,” Melissa whispered as she let Scott lean his head on her shoulder. She stroked his hair for a while before she carried him to his room.


	3. March 13th, 2009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles breaks his arm and Scott has to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually I am going to have them meet but these earlier chapters are going to be about how Scott is dealing with the curse. There will be a few near-misses in meet-cutes but they will get there. I'm also keeping these chapters short because they are part of my creative writing project for class and I can't spend all my time focusing on one thing.

Scott has learned to live with the curse. Most days, it’s not a big deal. He’s managed to sit through what might have been a slight burn during his pre-algebra class. He thinks that he should proud of the fact that he can sit though class while cosmically linked to an extremely clumsy person. Most days Scott thinks to himself that he’s going to find this person not so that they’ll fall in love but so that he can place this person in a bubble. He honestly can’t even remember how many times he’s felt the skin on his knees being scraped off before realizing that he’s fine.

This is why it’s pretty jarring when fire races up his left arm one day when he’s thirteen. He’s in the middle of his chemistry class when all he could focus on was the pain radiating from his arm. The first thing he did was focus on his breathing. Melissa had tried to teach him how to hide the pain because eventually it does dull down but this was relentless. He couldn’t quite hear what his teacher was saying to the class when all attention fell on him.

Everything seems to be closing in on him and expanding outwards at the exact same time. The pain that shot through his arm pushed him out of reality and back to it. Before he knew what was happening, a scream erupted out of his mouth. It wasn’t anything any of the other kids had ever heard before, pure pain and anguish. Then Scott was in a hospital room. He was finally coming back to the world thanks to some painkillers.

His mother and the doctor were talking to each other as Scott stared at the wall in front of him. The doctor was asking her some questions about him, whether there was any disorders that ran through the family. Melissa told the doctor that some of his aunts and cousins deal with chronic pain and deal with it by taking some pain medications.

While they continued to talk about the best way to deal with Scott’s situation, Scott could feel a growing itch on his elbow and no matter how much he scratched it the itch just stayed there.

 _Whoever they are,_ Scott thought to himself, _they broke their arm and really want to scratch their elbow._ As he began to think about who his soulmate could be, his mother and the doctor stepped outside to continue their discussion.

This person, whoever they may be, was clumsy. That was a given. Scott had gotten used to feeling like he had bruised knees. Sometimes, he even feels like this person falls out of bed quite often. They also already discovered their body. Sometimes Scott would break out in a sweat at night because he feels pressure building in his crotch and he’d have to change his shorts in the middle of the night. Scott was definitely not bringing that up with his mother any time soon, though.

He really had no idea who this person could be. He knew that Sarah, a girl from his math class, liked him because her friend had told him after a basketball game one day. But she was in his chemistry class with him during the episode. She didn’t look like she was in any visible pain. There were a few people who looked uncomfortable sometimes but their pain never syncs up with his. There was a brief time in sixth grade when he felt like he had just tripped when Cameron Foster tripped between periods. Scott had payed close attention to him for the next week until his finger felt like someone just squashed them during lunch.

Before he can think more on it, his mother and the doctor return back to the room. “Scott, Dr. Carmichael is going to ask you a few questions and I need you to be completely honest, okay?” His mother asked, taking his hand into her own.

“Now Scott, how long have you been experiencing these episodes?” The doctor asked, Scott turned to look at his mother and all she did was nod. _Tell the truth,_ was all that nod conveyed.

“Since I was three, I guess. Probably for as long as I remember.” Scott replied truthfully.

“And what usually happens when you’re having these episodes?” The doctor asked, scribbling things down onto his notepad.

“What do you mean?” Scott asked back.

“I mean, what are you usually doing when you start feeling sensations?”

“Normal stuff,” the doctor raised his eyebrow. “Sometimes I’m doing my homework. Sometimes I’m in class. There’s really no telling when I start feeling the pain.”

“Hmm, I’m afraid you might have a nerve problem. That your nerves are responding to external stimuli incorrectly and cause you to feel pain when you shouldn’t. I’m going to have to get an MRI scan and see what’s happening in there but in the meantime I’m prescribing hydrocodone for the pain. All you have to do is take it when you feel the pain coming on.”

The rest of the consultation goes without incident and all that Scott could focus on was how he can already feel the familiar pain of a bruised shin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott almost meets the man of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw Scott's name is Scott Delgado.

“So Scott,” Jacob said as he rushed over to catch up to him. Scott was leaving the cafeteria to get some work from his teachers before he left during sixth period.

“Yeah, dude?” Scott asked back as he turned around to eye his skinny friend. Something about the way his collarbones poked out of his plaid appealed to Scott but he never fully understood what.

“A bunch of us were gonna go to the lacrosse game Friday night to cheer Jeremy on and I was wondering if you’ll want to come along. We hardly ever see you outside of classes.” Jacob said as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to come off nonchalantly. The truth was Jacob had really tried to get Scott to hang out with their friends outside of school and going to cheer on his twin was a good enough excuse to hopefully find out if there could be more going on between them.

“Man I wish I could,” Scott breathed out, trying not to sound too disappointed. “My mom and I are flying out to New York this weekend.”

“Wait, what?” Jacob asked, eyes instantly snapping from where they were looking around the room to staring at Scott.

“Yeah, my mom is getting an award at Rockefeller University and they’re flying us out to attend.” Scott said, digging his hands into his pockets.

“Man that sounds really cool actually.” Jacob sighs as he begins to walk back to their lunch table. “I hope you have fun.”

“Uh, wait.” Scott said, trying to get that look of defeat off his friend’s face. “Who are we playing against?”

“It’s an away game. Against Beacon Hills, I mean we generally beat them but still Jeremy’s still mad at us missing his last game.” Jacob said, fiddling with his hands.

“Well, wish him good luck for me and I think I’ll be free next weekend.” Scott said as he began to back away to the cafeteria exit. “We can hang out then.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that, Delgado.” Jacob said before a crowd of kids walked between them and cut the conversation off.

Scott always felt guilty about things like this. He knew that he shouldn’t let the curse cut his social life short but he didn’t really like letting people down. It was like already know how the movie ended by watching a trailer. The sensations never synched up with anyone in his life and he knew they weren’t going to be The One. He had tried to date his friend Gwen last year. He had hoped that by letting someone in he’d be able to change who was meant for him.

They were amazing together. They never argued over anything like when she noticed that he was spending more time at the animal shelter than with her. Or when he realized that she wanted to take their relationship further and he didn’t. They were great but there was always this great divide in them. No matter how much he wanted to, he could never give him to her completely and eventually that caused her to break up with him. He should have been more heartbroken by it but he really wasn’t. He felt more relieved than anything. He no longer had a nagging feeling that he was cheating on someone he hadn’t even met yet.

He did however feel a little betrayed last Halloween when he was awoken from his sleep by waves of pleasure. He didn’t know what was happening but his body was screaming for release, burning with passion. It wasn’t long after he’d awoken that he felt pressure coming from his ass. _Oh my god,_ Scott thought as he felt himself hardening, _they’re into anal._ Soon he felt the pleasure go away and after he’d cleaned himself up, he felt a lead ball drop in his chest. He knew that whatever he’d just experienced was supposed to be private and he felt a little dirty for being an unwilling participant. But more than that, he just felt void. A thing that he was supposed to experiencing with his soulmate was being shared with someone else. Scott was hurt. Which was probably why he found himself at Gwen’s house the next morning. Her parents away and he instantly regretted going over to her place. After he was done, he couldn’t look at her. He couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eyes and reciprocate whatever she was feeling. Scott soon found that guilt was going to be an ever present feeling in his chest. Along with the random bursts of love and happiness that he knows is coming from his other half. Scott knew what Jacob wanted, they’d been friends for a little over three years now and he could feel the sexual tension that condenses whenever they are in the same room together. But he knows that Jacob isn’t going to be his other half and it isn’t fair to lead him on.

Scott got the rest of his work before the intercom in his communications class buzzes, telling him to gather his things and head to the front of the campus.

Melissa looked worried beyond belief when Scott climbed into the car. “What’s going on, Mom?” Scott asked, trying to toss his bag into the back seat.

“I’ve never gotten in a plane before.” She replied when Scott finally got himself situated.

“Neither have I, Mom,” Scott said as he surveyed his mother. She, surprisingly, still looked young for a single mother with a fulltime job as a surgeon. Sometimes, however, when she thinks Scott isn’t looking, she lets her walls down and she ages years in seconds. This was one of those times. “But we’ll be in it together.”

“Tell me again how you managed to talk me into letting you come with me to New York?” She asked before Scott gets the wind knocked out of him.

He’d gotten better at controlling how he reacts to the curse over the years. But he always manages to get surprised on Thursdays at 2 in the afternoon.

“You okay, buddy?” His mom asks when she sees the look of shock on her son’s face.

“Yeah, I think whoever I’m destined to be with is part of a full contact sport.” Scott groans as he feels his arm tingle from another impact.

“Hopefully that means I’ll have a professional sports player in the family,” Melissa mused as she took a right down the street leading them home.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you gave me asthma.” Scott retorted quietly.

“Oh, you know I love you,” Melissa said simply, smoothing Scott’s curls.


End file.
